Simple Moments
by Music1623
Summary: Olake. A short story that involves no drama, lots of love, and kids. (Going to be a full length story, eventually. The summary will change to better reflect the story soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Its two days after Christmas but this three chapter story is going to surround that, in a way. I wasn't inspired to write this until Christmas Eve so that's why it wasn't posted earlier. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this regardless. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or the characters (except for the two I created in this chapter). I just enjoy writing stories involving them.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Olivia and Jake were finally alone together for the night. Their day was filled with a variety of activities to celebrate the holidays. Along with their twin seven year boys, they watched several TV specials, which included "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and "A Charlie Brown Christmas." It snowed two days ago and they all took of advantage of playing in it. They built miniature snowmen in the front yard. An unexpected snow fight also occurred, which everyone enjoyed. The boys also helped Olivia with her baking and Jake read them a Christmas theme story before they went to sleep. It's was definitely a good day for the Ballard Family.

But in spite of it being a little after eleven o'clock, Olivia and Jake couldn't go to sleep yet.

"Did you make sure they were really sleeping when you left their rooms?" Olivia asked her husband as they sat at the dining room table.

"Yes, honey. They pretty much passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. I'm sure they won't wake up in the middle of the night trying to catch a glimpse of Santa."

"Ok. I'm just making sure. She still felt a little skeptical about it. "Because you know they almost caught us last year."

Jake nodded. "I remember. Speaking of the jolly old man in a red suit, when are you going to let me read the note you helped them write?"

"Right now," Olivia responded as she handed him the note.

Jake read it out loud.

_Dear Santa, _

_Thank you. We really really liked our gifts last year. It was so cool. Dad helped us put our Stars Wars Lego set together in one day. We love our bikes too. Mom and Dad let us ride them as much as we want. We left you three chocolate cookies and a glass of milk. Our mom helped us baked them for you like last year. We hope you enjoy them. Merry Christmas, Santa._

_Love, Cayden and Jaden_

_P.S. Please tell Mrs. Claus and Rudolph we said hi. _

Jake let out a small laugh when he finished. "We have some very thoughtful kids."

"We really do," she said with a smile. "That means we are doing a great job raising them."

"Of course we are. Look who their parents are." He wasn't being cocky but confident in both his and Olivia's parenting skills.

"I would have to agree with you on that." Olivia took the note from him and read it again in silence. When she was done, Jake could see sadness in her eyes that wasn't there previously.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

While staring at the note, she sighed. "It's nothing."

"Olivia, talk to me."

Olivia placed the note back onto the table before resting her head on his shoulder. Jake held her close. Her voice cracked a bit when she spoke. "It's just…hard sometimes. It shouldn't be, not with the life we have built together, but it is."

Jake knew exactly what she was referring. He despised that his wife's childhood still affected her deeply. However he understood why it did. Her mother died when she was twelve. Boarding school became a permanent fixture in her life until it was time for her to attend college. To make things more difficult, Olivia never had much of a relationship with her father either. She spoke to and saw him from time to time but the fulfilling relationship she desperately wanted wasn't there. Because of those things, Olivia tended to doubt herself as a parent at times. Though it's been a long time since Jake seen her this way.

"Liv, listen to me. I know it's hard. Parenting alone is difficult without the added stress of life in general. But you are an amazing mother and wife. Cayden and Jaden adore you. I'm still madly in love with you. And we appreciate every single thing you do for us. Your childhood may not have been an ideal one but the life you have is no reflection of that. Everything you have accomplished and obtained shows you are a strong and intelligent woman who didn't let hardships defined you. You have a beautiful and fulfilling life now, Olivia, and that's all that matters. That's all that will ever matter."

Olivia wiped away a few tears that fell against her will. "I know."

"Good because I never want you to forget that."

She lifted her head and shifted her body to get a better look at Jake. She was truly thankful and blessed to have him as a friend and partner. "I couldn't forget even if I wanted too. You remind me ever chance you get."

Jake brought a hand to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Olivia smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "You're right because it's my job to do that. And I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

Olivia kissed him deeply after his last word. Her screwed up childhood and the lack of love and affection she dealt with at one point in her life no longer weighed heavily on her mind.

She pressed her forehead and spoke. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Olivia." There was nothing else Jake needed to say to erase Olivia's fears and uncertainties. Everything he did, no matter how big or small, always spoke volumes. That's why she felt peace again. The same peace she experienced since meeting Jake eleven years ago.

They remained that way for a minute until Olivia reluctantly pulled back. She glanced at the plate of cookies before picking one up. "Ok Santa Claus," Olivia said with a little grin facing him again. "It's time for your treat."

Jake smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Claus."

Jake let Olivia feed it to him and once he was finished, he said "Mmm, that was good. As always, of course." He drank some milk and briefly thought about eating another one. But he changed his mind.

"You want another one?"

Jake wiped his mouth and shook his head no. "I'll eat the rest later. I don't want to spoil my appetite before I have a taste of someone's special cookies." He wiggled his eyebrows causing Olivia to laugh.

She leaned into him and gave him a kiss. "You're naughty."

"Only for you," he replied before kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. Next two chapters should be up soon. They are almost done. **

**If you're reading any of my stories, I will update them. Just took a little break from them for personal reasons. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally back with the second chapter. This chapter contains sex and pretty much nothing else. So if it's not your thing, you can skip it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alright, handsome. We have a few more gifts to wrap so let's get to it." Olivia got to her feet but Jake pulled her back into his lap.

"I didn't say I was done with you yet," he said playfully.

Olivia tilted her head slightly. "Oh really?"

"Yep." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and kissed the spot right below her earlobe.

Olivia pretended that she wasn't affected by that. "But you are for right now."

"Far from it," he said before leaving a soft kiss on her chin.

Olivia blushed. She realized that Jake was determined to do some others things. So she decided to do some teasing of her own. Besides, she did the same thing in mind.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. Then Olivia stared at him as she dragged the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip, leaving a kiss on the other corner of his mouth when she was done.

"And you call me naughty," he said with a smirk.

"I have to be sometimes," she flirted back.

That's all Jake needed to hear. He ran his hand up her back and into her hair. He was going to pull her into a kiss but held off on it. Instead, he messaged her scalp lightly and in seconds her eyes closed.

"This feels good."

"It does, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed.

"What about this?" Jake stopped messaging and pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her slow and passionately as Olivia hands found the back of his neck. They took turns sucking on each other's tongue and lips. Jake slid his other hand underneath her silk robe and began rubbing her thigh. Olivia parted her legs enough to allow his hand to travel further up, only stopping when it found what it was looking for. Jake rubbed his fingers against her mound, causing Olivia to moan lightly in his mouth. If I wasn't for her panties keeping him from having full access to her, she was sure that her moans would have been louder right now.

Olivia broke their kiss but Jake continued what he was doing. "Is that a toy you're hiding in your pants or are you just happy?"

"Oh trust me. I'm really happy right now. That's why I'm dying to do some other things to you that involve this. Jake gripped her hips and pressed the bulge against her bottom as hard as he could. Olivia giggled.

"And this," Jake said referring to his tongue. He pulled her hair back on one side and left light circles on her exposed neck with his tongue.

Olivia felt a chill run down her spine. She removed his hand that was still under her robe and brought it to her lips.

"Please tell me these are included too," she said seductively. That's when Olivia placed his index finger inside her mouth, sucked on it a little, and slowly slid it out. She kept her eyes on him as she moved to his middle finger and then his ring finger. "Because you know how much I just love feeling them…" She kissed the tip of them. "in a place that belongs to you"

Jake licked his lips. He was beyond ready to please Olivia's body in multiple ways. And from the looks of it, she was ready to do the same in return.

"Damn Liv. You can't do that and expect me to wrap gifts now after that."

"No." Olivia took his hand into hers and stood up "I'm expecting you to take me to our bedroom instead. Everything else can wait."

* * *

Jake sat on his knees in between Olivia's legs as he admired her. Once they made it to their bedroom, he stripped down to his boxer briefs and helped her out of her robe. When he saw what she was wearing, his eyes were immediately drawn to her lingerie. Olivia in lace was always a sight to behold.

"This black and red lace really looks good on you." Jake said rubbing her thighs.

She gave him a seductive smile as she lay against some pillows, watching him closely. "I figured you would like is so that's why I bought it.

Jake nodded in approval. He stretched out his legs in order to lie on top of her. "I love it," he whispered in her ear, kissing her briefly after that.

Kisses were left behind as he made his way down her body, licking each spot that his lips touched as well. Olivia moaned in pleasure and played with his hair the entire time. She loved that he was a man that enjoyed taking his time exploring her body. Times like these were hard to come by most days. But when they did have the time, Jake took full advantage it.

Jake stopped when he reached her panties. "Too bad they have to come off now" was the last thing he said and pulled them off. Soon, he placed Olivia's legs over his shoulders and buried his head in between them.

Every flick of his tongue against her clit drove Olivia crazy. He also twirled his tongue around it just like she liked it. Before Olivia knew it, she was gripping his hair and coming at the same time. Jake carefully took her legs down from his shoulders. Olivia waited in anticipation for what was coming next. Jake quickly removed his boxer briefs and they both removed her bra together. He settled in between her legs again, both letting out a moan as they became one. Out of instinct, Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and her arm around his neck. She kissed him deeply as he moved in and out of her. But it wasn't long before they were rolling over for Olivia to be on top. For her to be in charge.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake woke up, unsure of what time it was. He knew it wasn't daybreak yet because it was still dark outside. He sat up just enough to check the time. When he saw that it was only 3:17, there was a sense of relief. Jake looked down at his wife who was still asleep. He had cuddled her from behind after they experienced their fourth orgasm together only two hours ago. The thought of that made him happy. After all of these years, he was still able to sexually satisfy Olivia just like the days when they use to date. That was something any married man could take pride in.

He kissed her bare shoulder before slowly getting out of bed. He switched the lamp on, found his clothes, and tossed his shirt onto the foot of the bed. Soon Jake put on his boxer briefs, followed by his pajama pants. He put Olivia clothes in the appropriate place and turned the light out. Jake quietly left out the room and made his ways upstairs to check on the boys. Glad to see that they were still sleeping as well, Jake went back downstairs to go in the dining room. After taking a seat, he wrote a note back to his kids, finishing the cookies and milk as well.

Once the dishes were in the kitchen, Jake walked to the guest room down the hall to retrieve two bags from the closet. He shifted a few things around and pulled out what he needed. Presents were in one bag and the supplies he needed to wrap and label the presents were in the other one. Not long after that, Jake was sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree doing some last minute wrapping. Even though he was exhausted, he didn't mind it. The expressions he saw on Cayden and Jaden's face every Christmas morning was worth the minimal sleep he was going to get. That was the same feeling he had when it came to Olivia. His family meant everything to him.

Nearly an hour later, Jake was finally climbing back into bed. He resumed the same position he was in earlier, enjoying the closeness of his wife again.

* * *

Their bedroom door was closed but Jake was still able to hear the sound of his sons' voices. He was well aware that it was only a matter of time they came knocking on the door. However, they did something they weren't supposed to do. They burst through the door without asking to come in first. But it was Christmas morning, so Jake gave them a pass this time.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad!" they yelled happily in unison running up to their parent's bed.

Olivia stirred in a sleep a little. Jake, who was sitting half way up when they came in, placed a finger to his lips. "Merry Christmas Cayden and Jaden. Mom is still sleeping so we have to be extra quiet," Jake whispered loudly to them. "Ok?"

"Ok," they whispered back.

Jaden moved to his dad's side of the bed "Can we open the presents now? Please Dad?"

He was a lot quieter now and Jake was thankful for that. "Not yet but soon. I want you two to go watch TV in the living room until mom gets up. That'll be in about ten minutes. Then, we can open presents."

Both of their hands flew up in the air and they screamed "Yes" as quietly as they could.

Jake laughed at how excited and silly his sons were being at the moment. "Ten minutes," he repeated.

Cayden and Jaden nodded with huge smiles on their faces and quickly left out of the room. Jake shook his head before lying back down next to Olivia. Five minutes later she woke up. She was now facing him so when her eyes opened, Jake's green eyes were the first thing she saw.

"Merry Christmas," Olivia said with a sleepy smile.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful. Did you sleep ok last night?"

Do you even have to ask? Olivia said with a grinn. "I slept like a baby thanks to you."

"Well, that's what I was hoping to hear." He kissed her on the lips.

Did I hear two seven year olds in here earlier?

"Yep, they were in here a few minutes ago. They're patiently waiting for us now in the living room."

Olivia nodded and yawned. "Ok. I'm getting up now." She turned onto her back and stretched. That's when she realized that she was still naked.

'Oh my god!" Olivia quickly pulled the covers up to her neck.

Jake started laughing and sat up completely this time.

"This is not funny. Why did you let them in here knowing I was naked, Jake?" Olivia questioned as she hit his arm with the back of her hand.

"I didn't let them in. They ran in here without knocking first. They're just overjoyed right now, Liv." I can promise you that they didn't see anything that they weren't supposed to see.

"Well, you better hope not."

Jake got back under the covers and moved closer to Olivia. "Awww, my baby is worried that her goodies were exposed earlier." He lightly squeezed her bottom. "It wasn't though."

Olivia crossed her arms and pouted. "Stop trying to make me laugh when I'm mad you."

"You're not mad at me," Jake said playing along.

"Yes I am."

Jake shrugged. "Fine, you are then."

Olivia kept up her act even when Jake placed his face into the crook of her neck. A few moments passed and Olivia was wondering what he was up to since there was no movement from him.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to do this," he said against her neck and he started to tickle her.

Olivia caved in and started laughing and screaming. "Jake…please…stop!" she let out while trying to catch her breath. She even tried pushing his hands away but there were no use.

"Ok," she finally yelled.

Jake stopped tickling her and lifted his head to look at her.

"Ok what?"

She waited until she could breathe. "I'm not mad you."

"Are you sure?" he question carefully with a smirk. He was ready to attack her again if need be and she knew that.

"I'm positive," she said hoping that was going to put an end to this tickling session.

He seemed to be content with that answer. "Alright, that's good enough for me. This time." He smacked her bottom and quickly got out of bed as Olivia tried hitting him.

She groaned in disappointment. "You're lucky I missed.

"You miss all the time though," Jake said with a little smile standing next to the bed, putting his shirt on.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Just go lock the door so I can put some clothes on."

Less than five minutes later, Olivia and Jake walked into the living room. Cayden was lying on the floor with his head propped up in his hands watching TV. Jaden was sitting on the couch with the remote resting on his lap.

"So, who's ready to open presents?" Olivia announced, quickly catching the attention of her boys.

They both got to their feet and rushed over to their mother, who was now at eye level with them. "Merry Christmas, mom," they said as they hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Olivia gave them both a kiss a cheek and she received the same in return.

Once Olivia stood up, they all walked over to the Christmas tree and sat down on the floor in front of it. Jake turned on the camera and made sure it was on the right setting for pictures. Olivia watched Cayden and Jaden choose a present to open first.

"Ok." Jake held up the camera "Let's see what you got."

Jake snapped some pictures while both little boys eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper. They were delighted to see what their first presents were. Jake took a few more pictures while Olivia watched her sons. Cayden and Jaden made a few comments about what they got and then went on the hunt for the next set of presents. Olivia and Jake always took pleasure in the simple yet beautiful moments like this. It was what their life together was built on, from the beginning. And neither one couldn't be any happier that it still remained that way for them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was originally supposed to be the last chapter but it won't be. I've decided to turn this into a full length story. The reviews I received inspired me so thanks. My love for Olake and obsession with Jake made me want to do it as well, but that's not important lol. I have some really interesting things I want to do with story that I think you will enjoy. Just give me a little time and I will be back with an update. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
